efratfandomcom-20200222-history
US Passports
How to get to the new consulate in Arnona: It's super-easy. When coming from Efrat, take Derech Hevron, and turn right at Asher Viner St. (the first big right AFTER Har Homa). Make the first right up towards Ramat Rachel/Arnona, and then right again, towards Arnona, at the traffic circle. Cross over the bridge, and then turn right again onto Kfar Etzion St. (just before Midreshet Lindenbaum) and drive down most of the way, past Mozes St. There's parking on the street. On the right side of the street, go through the gate that's marked "For Guests of the Diplomat Hotel" (or something like that). There's a long ramp and the consulate is at the bottom. You can also drive down and park in the consulate's parking lot, but this way is more direct. Location of Consulate on Google Maps (Written Dec. 2012) Old Text: I went to the US consulate to renew a passport for a child under 14. Both parents must be there, or a notary is needed for the missing parent. I had the proper form notarized but the friend who notarized it from NY almost got in a lot of trouble. They wanted to report him for notarizing something out of his state (NY). They claim that the consulate is the only one in Israel (except for the telaviv consulate) who can do an US notarization, anyone else doing so can get in trouble. A notary may only work in his approved state. Only by not agreeing to give them back the notarized letter did our notary not get reported. In order to prove you aren’t kidnapping your child under 14, you must both show up- or have an Israeli notary on the form. The consulate was nice enough to notarize (for free) a letter for me not to have to return when my husband does, but aside from that I left empty handed. *note: some of the info below is not up to date due to recent changes...until I can get back on and fix it up, please contact the consulate directly... U.S. Citizen Services at the Jerusalem Consulate has information about applying for passports and registering kids as U.S. citizens. Caution: The US state department also has instructions but there are some contradictions. For example the state department says that a child's previous passport is not proof of citizenship! See below for more details. * New rules for children under 14. According to recent changes (Nov. 2004) both parents and the child have to be present to get or renew a child's passport. Alternately one parent may provide an notarized form. (Note that although the form does not provide a place for a notary it must be notarized.) They do not always accept this form even notarized. In some cases they insist that both parents be present. * For children over 14 one parent is required. Bring your passport for ID. When you go - be prepared to wait. Take a drink, because you may wait for quite awhile in the sun, a good book and something for your kids to do. Do not take any electronic equipment for this purpose (gameboy, tape recorder, walkman, etc.), as it will be taken away from you at the gate. They also take all cellphones, and any other electronic devices (such as a disk on key). Be prepared for a three to four hour visit. You can pay cash in shekels (when we went in May 2005 it was 4.5 NIS to the dollar , and the shaar yetsig was 4.36). It is not simple to mix shekels and dollars. They take international credit cards and charge in dollars, but will not accept Shekel only credit cards. They are open Monday -Friday 8:30am - 11:30 but NOT the last friday in the month, or on Jewish or US holidays. There are all sorts of limitations on what you can do on different days, so check first with at the consulate web site. Please note: 11:30 is the official closing time. Try to get there before 11:00. They are known to turn people away that arrive after about 11:15. You cannot bring a stroller, nor leave it outside. If you take a car, here is now a new pay parking lot directly opposite the entrance. Or you can park at the Novotel or Olive Tree Hotels and walk along Derech Shechem. Note about social security card: To prove identity of a child, it is not enough to show the sefach of the teudat zehut, as it used to be in the past. Now one must show an Israeli or American passport of the child. Birth certificate or consular report of birth cannot be used to prove identity. I was told that perhaps medical records with the child's b-date and name would be accepted. The clerk wasn't sure. Hours at U.S. Consulate, American Citizen Services Effective May 30, 2006, the American Citizens Services Unit at the U.S. Consulate General in Jerusalem will be open to the public on the following schedule: #Mondays & Tuesdays, 8:00 - 11:30 #*Passport Applications for citizens age 14 and older (not including a Report of Birth) #*Notaries #*Applications for Social Security Numbers/other federal benefits #*Lost or stolen passport replacement #*Adding visa pages/correcting errors in passports #Wednesdays: American Citizen Services will be closed on Wednesdays, except for: #*Applications for emergency passports by tourists, 8:00 - 4:30 #Thursdays and Fridays, 8:00 - 11:30 #*Reports of Birth Abroad #*Passport applications by American citizens under age 14 (and applications by parents accompanying citizens under age 14) #*Applications for Social Security numbers/other federal benefits #*Lost or stolen passport replacement #*Renewal of 10-year passport, using form DS-82 #*Document Pick-up: Passports and Reports of Birth Abroad may be picked up 2:30-3:30, Monday - Friday. #Saturdays, Sundays, U.S. federal holidays, local holidays #*The American Citizen Services Unit is closed. Beginning Monday, August 6, the U.S. Consulate General in Jerusalem will implement an appointment system for American Citizen Services. This will ensure that an officer is always available to assist our clients and that clients receive services as promptly as possible. Starting Monday, clients applying for Consular Reports of Birth Abroad (CRBAs), passports and notaries will be required to book on appointment on our website before coming to the consulate for services. Those without appointments will not be admitted, except on an emergency case-by-case basis supported by documentation. Clients who need visa pages, reports of death and other special citizen services may still come to the consulate between the hours of 8am and 11:30am on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday for service and do not require an appointment. Below is an information sheet about the new service. We ask that you please help pass the word to the American Citizen community. More information is also available on our website. Just visit http://jerusalem.usconsulate.gov/andclickonU.S. Citizen Services at the top. It will link you to a news page. On the left is a link to appointments. Thank you for your always helpful assistance. Please let us know if you have any questions. Best Regards, American Citizen Services. FACT SHEET NEW APPOINTMENT SYSTEM FOR AMERICAN CITIZENS AT CONSULATE GENERAL JERUSALEM July 31, 2007 Background: The U.S. Consulate General serves American citizens living in Jerusalem, the West Bank, and Gaza. This population has been estimated at 85,000. This large number of customers means there is a great demand for American citizen services from the U.S. Consulate General in Jerusalem. Recently, this has meant long lines and long waits for Americans. To better and more efficiently serve Americans in these areas, the Consulate has created a new on-line appointment system that will decrease wait times for clients and allow services for more clients in the course of a year. Beginning August 6, all individuals seeking a passport, consular report of birth abroad or notary services will be required to have an appointment in advance. Appointments will be free of charge. * To schedule an appointment, customers will need to go online at: https://evisaforms.state.gov/acs/default.asp?postcode=JRS&appcode=1This site can also be accessed by visiting the Consulate General website at http://jerusalem.usconsulate.gov/ and clicking "U.S. Citizen Services." * The appointment system will go live on Wednesday, August 1. Starting Monday, August 6 appointments will be required for passport, consular report of birth abroad or notary services. * Clients must present their appointment receipt at the entrance to the Consulate building on Nablus Road before being admitted. * Appointment slots are available in 15 minute increments. A separate appointment will be required for each service needed, i.e. one appointment for a passport renewal, a second for a consular report of birth abroad. * Appointments can only be made for services to be performed at the Consulate building on Nablus Road. * Clients needing extra visa pages, to apply for social security or report a death will not require an appointment. These services will still be performed from 8 to 11:30 a.m., Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday of each week. For further information: Please contact us by e-mail at jerusalemacs@state.gov , by phone at 02-628-7137 or 02-622-7219, or by fax at 02-627-2233. U.S. Consular Service at AACI some of the info on passports written here is not up to date due to recent changes... until I can get back on here and fix it up, you should contact the consulate directly for info... The American Consulate is starting to have Consular Services at AACI in Jerusalem every other Thursday afternoon, by appointment only. The services include: *New passports *Passport renewals (adults) *Notarizations *Social Security representative (on request) You cannot apply for Reports of Birth Abroad or replacements for lost or stolen passport. This must be done at the Consulate on the appropriate days. You may receive service ONLY by appointment. To make an appointment you can: *Leave a message at 02-622-7216 or 02-622-7219 *Send a fax - 02-627-2233 *Send an E-mail - mailto:acsappointments@state.gov Give your name, phone number, and which service you are requesting. Within a few days you will receive a reply and an appointment. Members report that e-mail works fastest. Regular telephone number: 02-628-1737 (between the hours of 8:00 - 12:00) PLEASE NOTE! Do not call AACI for an appointment! Only the U.S. Consular Service can make these appointments! Emergency Number at U.S. Embassy in Tel Aviv If you have a passport emergency after hours, the Tel Aviv Embassy emergency number has a good record for answering the phone, rather than letting you leave a recorded message. The number is 03-5197551. Category:Government